


Opened Eyes

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By GemmaPippin's eyes are opened to the world around him.
Relationships: Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Opened Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them,if I did my second name would be tolkien and it sure as hell ain't. I'm also poor, so obviously making no money.  
> Feedback: All kinds. Hand it over please.  
> Story Notes: Thanks to Katie and Michelle and Jo. Love you all.

It smelled sweet. It spread smoothly on Merry's stomach, and was sweeter when lapped from his navel.  
The dream encompassed Pippin's favourite things: Merry and Chocolate. He had it every night every night since they'd made the chocolate cake, and Merry had licked the icing from his finger, his pink tongue darting out from his mouth, making Pippin think things he'd never really worried about before. Like kisses and what that tongue would feel like on other places on his body. When he and Merry tumbled in play, as young hobbits in their tweens were still wont to do, it felt strange, exciting, as if something had awoken inside of Pippin that simply would not go away. But life went on.

* * *

It was summer in the Shire, and the sun shone down gently on the green fields that they walked in. Merry and Pippin walked as close as they always had, but this summer there was something strangely different, a promise on the air Pippin could feel with every bone in his body. Even others seemed to be affected: Old Hobbit couples held hands in every lane, it seemed, and young courting couples sat under almost every tree, dozing lazily in each other's arms. Even Frodo was different, or maybe it was just the fact that Pippin himself was different now, maybe Frodo had always looked at Sam that way, as if the world ended and began where Sam was.   
And maybe Sam had always returned those gazes, warm and gentle, and loving. How Bilbo looked on, and smiled happily, yet watched the hills with longing like Pippin's own for Merry. It made Pippin ache inside.  
Merry seemed somehow different also, and Pippin wasn't sure he liked it, this Merry was a strange and fascinating creature, whose every movement and smile was a thing of beauty. And whose eyes shone in the night as they walked home from wherever they'd been, and who always seemed to linger when they touched.

* * *

It all had to come to a head of course, this strange fascination, this longing. And it did so one day as they sat together under a tree, sheltering from the heat. For you see, Merry was not quite as oblivious as all that, and he'd also had this strange feeling of promise. Pippin's eyes were full of it, as they swept over everything, Merry saw wonder in them.  
And they were gazing at this moment at him, blazing with something Merry couldn't quite identify,  
but which made him burn and yearn just the same. He leant his head slightly to the side, questioning. He received no answer, but the younger hobbits' cheeks flamed, and it was all the answer he'd needed anyway.  
The kiss was gentle and tentative, and in it was love, a love that had lain dormant, but had bloomed in the summer's heat.


End file.
